staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Listopada 2007
Logo TVP1 od 2003 do dziś.jpg 05:45 Sukces... - odc. 9/9 - Małe jest piękne; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:40 Był taki dzień - 3 listopada; felieton 06:44 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 06:55 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Zdławiona nadzieja. Węgry '56; reportaż 08:45 Nowy Testament - Wybacz nam nasze winy, odc. 9 (Forgive us our debts, ep. 9); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 09:10 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Słodkości dla łasuchów; program dla dzieci 09:30 Ziarno ; magazyn 10:00 Siódme niebo, ser. VII - Nie zawsze chodzi o ciebie, odc. 13 (7th Heaven, ser. VII, It?s not always about you, ep. 13); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 10:45 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 137 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:40 Zwierzęta świata - Zadziwiające życie bezkręgowców - Prządki jedwabnych nici cz.1 (Life In The Undergrowth 3/5) - txt str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 12:10 Podrónik - Tenango 12:30 Dotknij życia - Chiny - kraj jedynaków? (One Child Policy); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2005) 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Frank Riva - odc. 7 (Frank Riva ep. 7); serial policyjny kraj prod.Francja (2003) 14:10 Frank Riva - odc. 8 (Frank Riva ep. 8); serial policyjny kraj prod.Francja (2003) 15:05 Przebojowa noc 15:50 Sąsiedzi - Mądre posunięcie; serial komediowy TVP 16:20 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 7 "Biały samochód" - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Śmiechu warte - odc. 599; program rozrywkowy 17:50 Faceci do wzięcia - Nie wciskaj mi PIT - u; serial TVP 18:20 Serwis TV - program satyryczny; 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Łowca autografów, odc. 30 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / The autography hound ep. 30); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Starsky i Hutch (Starsky & Hutch) - txt str.777 96'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004) 22:05 Przebojowa noc - cz. 1; program rozrywkowy 22:55 Przebojowa noc - cz. 2; program rozrywkowy 23:45 Męska rzecz... - Inferno: Piekielna walka (Inferno) 91'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1999) 01:25 Kino nocnych marków - Jak to się robi w Chicago (Raw Deal) 101'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1986) 03:10 Wojownicy krainy Zu (Shu shan zheng zhuan (AKA Zu Warriors / Legend of Zu, The)) 76'; film akcji kraj prod.Chiny, Hongkong (2001) 04:25 Był taki dzień - 3 listopada; felieton 04:35 Zakończenie programu Logo-2.jpg 05:25 Sennik polski; felieton 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:00 Dwójka Dzieciom - Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc. 9; serial TVP 06:30 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:00 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 07:25 Poezja łączy ludzi - Ta jedna sztuka (Elizabeth Bishop) 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 531; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 9:55, 10:20 i Pogoda: 9:25,10:25; magazyn 10:35 Wielcy odkrywcy - Benedykt Polak; cykl reportaży 10:40 Czy psy wyczuwają raka? (Can Dogs Smell Cancer ?) - txt str.777 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 11:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 305 Podaroważ życie; serial TVP 12:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 93; serial TVP 13:25 Święta wojna - (280) Czipendejsiok; serial TVP 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1453; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 893 Bohater w akcji; telenowela TVP 15:05 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 15:55 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 16:45 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (2); widowisko rozrywkowe 17:40 Na wyłączność; wywiad 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Europa da się lubić - Europa gustów 20:00 Kabaretowa sobota w Dwójce - Miesięcznik Moralnego Niepokoju - (1) 20:55 Na imię mi Earl - odc. 6/24 (My Name is Earl ep. 5); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 21:20 Słowo na niedzielę 21:30 Panorama 21:50 Pogoda 21:55 Sport Telegram 22:00 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - 36 (36, Quai des Orfevres) 106'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (2004) 24:00 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Wyzwanie (The Challenge) 105'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1982) 01:45 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:00 Zakończenie dnia Plik:TVP_Polonia.png 06:00 Plebania - odc. 940; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 941; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 942; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 943; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Plebania - odc. 944; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:35 Porozmawiaj z Haliną - (9); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Sto minut wakacji - odc. 1; serial TVP; reż.:Andrzej Maleszka; wyk.:Jolanta Fraszyńska, Andrzej Zieliński, Kamila Natkaniec, Piotr Budzowski, Tomasz Wroński, January Brunov, Zofia Czerwińska, Edyta Jungowska, Lech Łotocki, Cezary Morawski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Zwierzowiec - Strategie obronne odc. 74; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 29 - Pustynia; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Duże dzieci - (77); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 879* - Przedślubne intrygi; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Cała naprzód - magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak grzybów (15); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 58; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 297 Otwarty konflikt; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Andrzej Błaszczyński; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Pożeracz słońc; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Szatan z siódmej klasy - Fiołki piękniejsze od diamentów świata odc.7; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Dzień jak co dzień - Na głowie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Nie tylko o... - Rada Ochrony Pamięci Walk i Męczeństwa (Andrzej Przewoźnik); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Misja; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 509; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Milusiaki - Wyspa skarbów (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Ranczo - odc. 9* - Odwyk i antykoncepcja; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Przebojowa noc (skrót 8); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Zerwany 97'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Jacek Filipiak; wyk.:Krzysztof Ciupa, Małgorzata Krzysztofik, Jan Frycz, Krzysztof Globisz, Małgorzata Hajewska-Krzysztofik, Andrzej Hudziak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:30 Dzień jak co dzień - Na głowie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Duże dzieci - (77); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 509; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Milusiaki - Wyspa skarbów (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Ranczo - odc. 9* - Odwyk i antykoncepcja; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Misja; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 58; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 879* - Przedślubne intrygi; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Zerwany 97'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Jacek Filipiak; wyk.:Krzysztof Ciupa, Małgorzata Krzysztofik, Jan Frycz, Krzysztof Globisz, Małgorzata Hajewska-Krzysztofik, Andrzej Hudziak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:00 Zakończenie dnia 120px-Logo Polsat.svg.png 05:00 Music Spot - rozrywka odc. 197 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 519 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 06:45 Jesteśmy - program religijny 07:00 Peru Polska - siatkówka 08:30 Pasjonaci - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:00 Miodowe lata - serial komediowy odc. 97 reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2002 09:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy odc. 266 reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 10:45 Śniadanie z Einsteinem - film dla dzieci reż. Craig Shapiro, wyk. Thomas Gottschalk, Priscilla Presley USA 1998 12:45 Czarodziejki - serial fantastyczny odc. 73 USA 1999 13:45 Dom nie do poznania - reality show odc. 89 14:45 Się kręci - rozrywka odc. 20 15:15 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy odc. 131 Polska 2003 15:45 Tylko miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 8 reż. Rob Reiner, USA 1999 16:45 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia 2 - rozrywka odc. 22 17:45 Dzień kangura - rozrywka odc. 9 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Mamuśki 2 - serial komediowy odc. 26 reż. Andrzeja Kostenko, Polska 2007 20:00 Jak oni śpiewają - show odc. 21 21:55 Studio Lotto - w przerwie programu 22:30 Hannibal - thriller reż. Ridley Scott, wyk. Julianne Moore, Anthony Hopkins, Gary Oldman, Giancarlo Giannini USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2001 01:15 Co się wydarzyło w miasteczku Tarrington? - dramat obyczajowy reż. Noel Nosseck, wyk. Ari Meyers, Soleil Moon Frye, Mark Kassen, Tess Harper USA 1997 03:10 Nagroda gwarantowana - quiz odc. 17 04:10 Nocne randki - rozrywka odc. 223 04:45 TV market Logo-19.png 05:55 Uwaga! - magazyn 06:15 Telesklep 08:00 Automaniak Max - program motoryzacyjny 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Pascal po prostu gotuj 8 - program rozrywkowy 11:30 Hela w opałach 3 - serial komediowy odc. 35 Polska 2006 12:00 Na Wspólnej Omnibus - serial obyczajowy odc. 219/0 Polska 2003 13:50 Po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy 15:30 Siłacze 8 - magazyn 16:35 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery - serial komediowy odc. 7/13 Polska 2007 17:05 Mary-Kate i Ashley: Nowy Jork, nowa miłość - film komedia reż. Dennie Gordon, wyk. Ashley Olsen, Mary-Kate Olsen, Eugene Levy, Andy Richter USA 2004 19:00 Fakty - program informacyjny 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20:00 Niania - serial komediowy odc. 69 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 20:35 Kryminalni 7 - serial kryminalny odc. 84 reż. Piotr Wereśniak, Ryszard Zatorski, Polska 2004 21:40 Maska - film komedia reż. Charles Russell, wyk. Jim Carrey, Peter Riegert, Cameron Diaz, Peter Greene USA 1994 23:50 Coś - film horror reż. John Carpenter, wyk. Kurt Russell, A. Wilfred Brimley, Richard Dysart, Richard Masur USA 1982 02:05 Telesklep TV4.png 05:50 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 06:10 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 06:35 VIP - London Calling - program kulturalny 07:00 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 07:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 09:05 Dekoratornia - magazyn 09:35 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:05 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 10:35 Big Brother 4.1 - prosto z domu - reality show 11:05 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 12:10 Kleopatra - dramat historyczny odc. 2 ost. reż. Joseph L. Mankiewicz, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Richard Burton, Rex Harrison, Pamela Brown USA 1963 15:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Polska Liga Siatkówki 17:00 Rządy terroru: Samobójcy w Internecie - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 ost. 18:05 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 19:05 Zamiana Żon - reality show 20:10 Jumanji - film przygodowy reż. Joe Johnston, wyk. Robin Williams, Bonnie Hunt, Kirsten Dunst, Bradley Pierce USA 1995 22:20 Big Brother Show - reality show odc. 1 23:00 Big Brother Show - reality show odc. 2 23:50 Angol - dramat kryminalny reż. Steven Soderbergh, wyk. Terence Stamp, Peter Fonda, Lesley Ann Warren, Luis Guzmán USA 1999 01:45 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 02:20 Big Brother Show - reality show odc. 1 02:50 Big Brother Show - reality show odc. 2 03:30 Santana - koncert 04:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 04:15 Zakończenie programu Planete logo 2004.png 05:45 Tętno pierwotnej puszczy (3 / 5): Olbrzymy i karły - serial przyrodniczy 06:15 Tętno pierwotnej puszczy (4 / 5): Nie tylko kły i pazury - serial przyrodniczy 06:45 Tętno pierwotnej puszczy: Żywa sieć - serial przyrodniczy 07:15 Tajemniczy świat (1 / 3): Antarktyka - film dokumentalny 07:45 Tajemniczy świat (2 / 3): Libia - film dokumentalny 08:15 Ginące cywilizacje (11 / 15): Meksykańscy Indianie - serial dokumentalny 09:15 Sport w obłokach - serial dokumentalny 10:15 Ginące cywilizacje (7 / 15): Lud Ciang z Syczuanu - serial dokumentalny 11:15 Mała planeta: To nie czary! (6 / 20): Kaktusy - program popularnonaukowy 11:45 To nie czary! (4 / 20): Topnienie lodowców - program popularnonaukowy 12:15 Ginące cywilizacje (3 / 15): Kazachowie z mongolskiego Ałtaju - serial dokumentalny 13:10 Ginące cywilizacje (4 / 15): Mongołowie z Gobi - serial dokumentalny 14:05 Wiek AIDS (1 / 4) - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Too Much Norway - film dokumentalny 16:35 Reflection - film dokumentalny 18:05 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Czas snu i stworzenia świata - serial przyrodniczy 19:45 Zapomniane odkrycia starożytności (5 / 6): Statki - serial dokumentalny 20:45 Planete Doc Review: Brzozowa 51 - film dokumentalny 22:20 Seans Planete: Żyje się tylko dwa razy - film dokumentalny 23:15 Wielki wybuch (4 / 6): Bóg Słońce - serial dokumentalny 00:15 Ginące cywilizacje (1 / 15): Lud Nasi z Junnanu - serial dokumentalny 01:15 Pochwała zbrodni. Propaganda w III Rzeszy - film dokumentalny 02:15 Ekscytująca nauka (1 / 11): Tłuszcz żyje! - serial dokumentalny 02:50 Ekscytująca nauka (2 / 11): Rzeki w laboratorium - serial dokumentalny 03:20 Wielki wybuch (1 / 6): Różne wersje Ziemi - serial dokumentalny Animal Planet 2006.png 05:00 Wyprawy Corwina: Ogon płetwala błękitnego - olbrzymy 06:00 Dorastanie…: Gepardy 07:00 Łowca krokodyli: Tygrysy z Zatoki Rekinów 08:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 08:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 09:00 Kuzyni: Odcinek 2 10:00 Ratując Grace: Odcinek 5 10:30 Słonie z Samburu: Odcinek 2 11:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Słoń afrykański, niedźwiedzie polarne i bawół 11:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Lamparty morskie, lwy i kałamarnica Humboldta 12:00 Na ratunek małpom: W obliczu strachu 12:30 Na ratunek małpom: Małpie mięso 13:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata: Odcinek 1 14:00 Zadziwiający świat przyrody: Niesamowite historie 14:30 Zadziwiający świat przyrody: Niesamowite gody 15:00 Zadziwiający świat przyrody: Wyjątkowe substancje 15:30 Zadziwiający świat przyrody: Spektakularne polowanie 16:00 Życie w gromadzie: Głębiny 16:30 Życie w gromadzie: Zasadzka 17:00 Życie w gromadzie: Przeprawa 17:30 Życie w gromadzie: Wodospad 18:00 Życie w gromadzie: Na krawędzi 18:30 Życie w gromadzie: Exodus 19:00 W jaskini lwa 21:00 Ludojady: Rekiny 21:30 Ludojady: Krokodyle 22:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Słoń afrykański, niedźwiedzie polarne i bawół 22:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Lamparty morskie, lwy i kałamarnica Humboldta 23:00 Zadziwiający świat przyrody: Niesamowite historie 23:30 Zadziwiający świat przyrody: Niesamowite gody 00:00 Zadziwiający świat przyrody: Wyjątkowe substancje 00:30 Zadziwiający świat przyrody: Spektakularne polowanie 01:00 Życie w gromadzie: Głębiny 01:30 Życie w gromadzie: Zasadzka 02:00 Życie w gromadzie: Przeprawa 02:30 Życie w gromadzie: Wodospad 03:00 Życie w gromadzie: Na krawędzi 03:30 Życie w gromadzie: Exodus 04:00 W jaskini lwa TVP Info.png 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:53 Pogoda; STEREO 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:49 Pogoda; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:03 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:53 16/16 - Mówią o mnie - sumienie narodu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:09 16/16 - Dziecięce marzenia; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda; STEREO 12:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:03 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:47 Pogoda; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:01 Biznes tydzień; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:51 Pogoda; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:02 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:17 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:35 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:57 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:54 Pogoda; STEREO 20:59 Tygodnik Polski; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:28 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:56 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:23 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:36 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:20 Serwis info; STEREO 01:45 Pogoda; STEREO 01:48 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:14 Zakończenie dnia 317px-Tvn Style Logo.svg-1-.png 06:00 Telezakupy 07:30 O tym się mówi - magazyn kulturalny 07:45 Grunt to zdrowie - magazyn 08:15 Mamo, to ja - magazyn poradnikowy 08:45 Miasto kobiet - magazyn 09:45 Przeglądarka - ciekawostki ze świata 10:00 Uniwersytet Zodiak - magazyn 10:30 Co jest dla ciebie dobre - magazyn 11:25 Telewizja od kuchni - flash - odwiedzamy plany programów TVN 11:30 Miejski eko-ogrodnik - magazyn poradnikowy 12:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz - magazyn poradnikowy 12:30 Martha Stewart Living - ogród - magazyn poradnikowy 13:00 Grunt to zdrowie - magazyn 13:30 Salon piękności - magazyn poradnikowy 14:00 Miasto kobiet - magazyn 15:00 Nastoletnie aniołki - magazyn 16:00 66 niezapomnianych scen filmowych - magazyn 16:30 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu - program rozrywkowy 18:30 Superniania - reality show 19:25 I Ty możesz mieć Superdziecko - magazyn poradnikowy 19:55 Czas na kawę - magazyn 20:00 Lekcja stylu - magazyn poradnikowy 20:30 Miejski eko-ogrodnik - magazyn poradnikowy 21:00 66 niezapomnianych scen filmowych - magazyn 21:30 Magiel towarzyski - program rozrywkowy 22:10 Hotel Babylon - serial obyczajowy 23:10 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago - serial dokumentalny 00:10 Damą być - reality show 01:00 Telezakupy 01:30 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! - reality show 02:20 Szkoła randkowania - reality show 02:45 Kto tu TERAZ rządzi? - reality show 03:10 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? - reality show o operacjach plastycznych 03:35 Ona, czyli ja - autorski program Joanny Brodzik 04:00 Tessa w domu - magazyn poradnikowy 04:25 Notes kulinarny - magazyn TVN Turbo logo.png 06:00 Garaż dwóch takich - magazyn 06:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 07:00 Telesklep 08:00 Texas S.W.A.T. - magazyn 08:30 Garaż dwóch takich - magazyn 09:00 Jazda Polska - magazyn 09:30 Test 300 10:00 Top Gear 2006 (81) - program motoryzacyjny 11:00 Zakup Kontrolowany 4 12:00 Na każdą kieszeń - program motoryzacyjny 12:30 Automaniak Max - program motoryzacyjny 13:30 Mechanik - magazyn 14:00 Powietrzny Patrol 14:30 Test 300 15:00 Jazda Polska - magazyn 15:30 Sposób na złodzieja - magazyn 16:00 Ratunek na morzu 17:00 Uwaga! Pirat - magazyn 17:30 Top Gear 2006 (81) - program motoryzacyjny 18:30 Zakup Kontrolowany 4 19:30 Mechanik - magazyn 20:00 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 20:30 Turbo Kamera - magazyn 21:00 Powietrzny Patrol 21:30 Na każdą kieszeń - program motoryzacyjny 22:00 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 22:30 Fotomania - jak fotografować - magazyn 22:45 De Lux 8 minut - program motoryzacyjny 23:00 Turbo Erotyk 23:30 Turbo Erotyk 00:00 Turbo Erotyk 00:30 Telesklep 01:30 Uwaga! Pirat - magazyn 02:00 Test 300 02:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 03:00 Na każdą kieszeń - program motoryzacyjny 03:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn 04:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 04:30 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn SK POLSSPORT.png 06:30 Studio Pucharu Świata 07:00 Puchar Świata w siatkówce kobiet - Peru - Polska 09:00 Puchar Świata - studio 10:00 Puchar Świata w siatkówce kobiet - Japonia - Korea 12:10 Studio Pucharu Świata 12:30 Puchar Świata w siatkówce kobiet - Brazylia - Kenia 14:40 Polska Liga Siatkówki - Jastrzębski Węgiel - Asseco Resovia SSA Rzeszów 16:50 Puchar Świata w siatkówce kobiet - Dominikana - Włochy 19:00 Puchar Świata w siatkówce kobiet - Kuba - USA 21:10 Puchar Świata w siatkówce kobiet - Peru - Polska 23:20 Puchar Świata w siatkówce kobiet - Serbia - Tajlandia 23:50 Gala Boksu Zawodowego - Joe Calzaghe – Mikkel Kessler Eurosport (2000-2012).jpeg 08:30 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 09:00 Skoki na trampolinie Mistrzostwa Świata w Kanadzie (powt.) 10:00 Siatkówka plażowa Zawody World Tour w Phuket - mecze półfinałowe kobiet 11:00 Eurogole Weekend - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 11:30 Wyścigi superbike'ów - podsumowanie sezonu (powt.) 12:30 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Walencji - wstęp 13:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Walencji - kwalifikacje w klasie 125cc 13:45 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Walencji - kwalifikacje w klasie MotoGP 15:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Walencji - kwalifikacje w klasie 250cc 16:00 Podnoszenie ciężarów Zawody we Francji 18:00 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 18:30 Skoki na trampolinie Mistrzostwa Świata w Kanadzie 20:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe Zawody w Ingolstadt 22:00 Skoki na trampolinie Mistrzostwa Świata w Kanadzie (powt.) 22:30 TNA Wrestling Zawody w USA 23:15 TNA Wrestling Zawody w USA 00:00 Fight Club: World Grand Prix Final Elimination - magazyn sportów walki Canal Sport.jpeg 06:15 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 07:00 Liga gra - magazyn piłkarski 07:40 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 08:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Górnik Zabrze - PGE GKS Bełchatów 10:15 Futbol amerykański NFL Game Day - magazyn sportowy 10:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA: Mecz Boston Celtics - Washington Wizards 13:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA Action - magazyn sportowy 13:40 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Arsenal Londyn - Manchester United 15:55 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Wigan Athletic - Chelsea Londyn 18:00 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 18:15 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Groclin Dyskobolia Grodzisk - Kolporter Korona Kielce 20:25 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz AC Milan - AC Torino 22:30 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 00:05 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 02:00 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz AS Nancy - Girondins Bordeaux 03:55 Z podwórka na stadion - reportaż 04:10 1 na 1 Extra: Antoni Schmeichel - magazyn sportowy 04:30 Moto+ - magazyn sportowy 05:00 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz AC Milan - AC Torino TVN 7 05:10 Na osi - program motoryzacyjny 05:40 Telesklep 07:40 Wyścig po kasę 08:25 Ecotropi 08:50 Nikita - serial sensacyjny Kanada 1997 09:50 Nikita - serial sensacyjny Kanada 1997 10:45 Dwóch i pół - serial komedia odc. 3/24 USA 2003 11:15 Dwóch i pół - serial komedia odc. 4/24 USA 2003 11:45 Ciocia Lettie i ja - film obyczajowy reż. Ian Barry, wyk. Mary Tyler Moore, Burt Reynolds, Holliston Coleman, Charles Robinson USA 2002 13:45 Szkoła Auto 2 - program motoryzacyjny 14:05 Na osi - program motoryzacyjny 14:40 Patrol - serial sensacyjny odc. 10/13 USA 2000 15:40 Bombonierka - program rozrywkowy 16:40 Beethoven 4 - film rodzinny reż. David M. Evans, wyk. Judge Reinhold, Julia Sweeney, Joe Pichler, Michaela Gallo USA 2001 18:40 You can dance - kulisy 19:10 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy odc. 13/22 USA 2005 20:10 Głupi i głupszy 2: Kiedy Harry poznał Lloyda - film komedia reż. Troy Miller, wyk. Eric Christian Olsen, Derek Richardson, Eugene Levy, Mimi Rogers USA 2003 21:55 Szósty dzień - film sensacyjny reż. Roger Spottiswoode, wyk. Arnold Schwarzenegger, Michael Rapaport, Tony Goldwyn, Michael Rooker, Sarah Wynter, Wendy Crewson, Rodney Rowland Kanada/ USA 2000 00:30 Detektyw Monk - serial sensacyjny odc. 12/16 USA 2002 01:30 Nocne igraszki - interaktywny program rozrywkowy TVN 24 06:25 Serwis sportowy 06:30 Skrót filmowy 06:32 Serwis sportowy 06:40 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn ogrodniczy 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:45 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:40 Firma - magazyn 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Nieruchomości - magazyn 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:10 Kalejdoskop 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 17:40 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 18:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:45 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 19:05 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny 22:15 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 23:10 Kalejdoskop 23:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:02 Supermeteo 00:10 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:30 Pogoda 00:35 Serwis sportowy 00:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:00 Supermeteo 01:10 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 01:25 Serwis sportowy 01:30 Serwis informacyjny 01:55 Pogoda 02:00 Skrót filmowy 02:02 Supermeteo 02:10 Firma - magazyn 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 03:15 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 03:30 Supermeteo 03:40 Nieruchomości - magazyn 04:00 Serwis sportowy 04:05 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:00 Supermeteo 05:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy TV Puls 06:00 Telezakupy 07:00 Ludzie, zwierzęta i doktorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 08:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 08:30 Historia kościoła katolickiego: Początek historii - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 09:00 Autostrada do nieba - serial obyczajowy odc. 46 reż. Michael Landon, USA 1984 10:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 82 USA 1985 11:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 83 USA 1985 12:00 Mały lord - komedia reż. Jack Gold, wyk. Alec Guinness, Connie Booth, Ricky Schroder, Rick Schroder Wlk. Brytania 1980 14:00 Zakładnik na drzewie - komedia reż. Sean McNamara, wyk. Jim Varney, Joey Zimmerman, Todd Bosley, Kristopher Kachurak USA 1999 16:00 Star Trek: Wirus - serial SF odc. 4 reż. Robert Wise, USA 1979 17:00 Star Trek: Rozdwojenie - serial SF odc. 5 reż. Robert Wise, USA 1979 18:00 Paczka - cykl dokumentalny 18:30 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Temat numer 1 - program publicystyczny 19:30 Puls Raport - program informacyjny 20:00 Porwanie Sinatry - dramat sensacyjny reż. Ron Underwood, wyk. David Arquette, James Russo, William H. Macy, Ryan Browning USA 2002 22:00 Puls Raport - program informacyjny 22:35 Robocop: Mroczna sprawiedliwość - serial SF odc. 1/4 reż. Julian Grant, Kanada 2000 01:00 Puls Raport - program informacyjny 01:35 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 02:00 Historia kościoła katolickiego - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 02:30 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 03:00 Temat numer 1 - program publicystyczny 03:30 Telezakupy Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Zabawa w gotowanie: Mus czekoladowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 24 08:10 Bosonoga Contessa: Spotkanie z historią - magazyn kulinarny odc. 71 08:35 Dania w pół godziny: Przyjęcie na poczekaniu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 09:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 09:25 Słodki drań 2: W rytmie salsy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 09:55 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Omlet doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 10:20 Na słodko 3: Owoce jagodowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 10:45 Delia na zimę: Rozgrzewka przed zimą - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1/12 11:15 Para w kuchni 2: Zupy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Ken Hom i Silvana Franco - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 12:15 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 12:45 Zabawa w gotowanie: Mus czekoladowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 24 12:55 Dania w pół godziny: Przyjęcie na poczekaniu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 13:20 Sposób na przyjęcie: W nowojorskiej kafeterii - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 8 13:45 Martha 2: Mo'Nique - talk show odc. 45 14:30 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Boeuf strogonoff - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 14:55 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 9 15:45 Kuchenna jazda - kulinarne reality show odc. 3 16:15 Jamie w domu 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 16:45 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 11 17:30 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 18:00 Antony w Maroku - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza 18:30 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Kaczka po pekińsku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 18:55 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 19:20 Surfing po menu: Tasmania - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Migdałowe chrupki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 20:00 Figle: Ben O'Donoghue: Pannacotta z białej czekolady z truskawkami - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 20:10 Ainsley rusza w plener: Stany Zjednoczone - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 3 20:40 Sposób na przyjęcie: W nowojorskiej kafeterii - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 8 21:05 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 21:30 Sobota w kuchni: James Martin i Mary Henry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 22:00 Kudłacze na motorach znowu w trasie: Si i Dave w Południowych Indiach - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 22:35 Ekstremalne kulinaria: Grzeszne przyjemności - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 23:25 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 00:25 Szef kuchni!: Przedmiot umowy - serial komediowy odc. 3 Wlk. Brytania 1993 00:55 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 01:25 Przepis na sukces: Całonocny bar kawowy - serial dokumentalny odc. 18 01:50 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 11 02:35 Słodki drań: Wariacje z jabłkiem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 03:05 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 03:30 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 04:00 Ekstremalne kulinaria: Grzeszne przyjemności - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 04:45 Przepis na sukces: Całonocny bar kawowy - serial dokumentalny odc. 18 05:10 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 11 05:55 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:25 Hazardziści - film kryminalny reż. Mieczysław Waśkowski, wyk. Franciszek Trzeciak, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Zygmunt Malanowicz, Witold Pyrkosz Polska 1975 09:10 Rize - film dokumentalny reż. David LaChapelle, wyk. USA/Wlk. Brytania 2005 10:45 Dziewczyny z drużyny 3 - komedia reż. Steve Rash, wyk. Hayden Panettiere, Solange Knowles, Marcy Rylan, Gus Carr USA 2006 12:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 13:05 Życie w realu światów wirtualnych - film dokumentalny reż. Frederick Brunnquell, wyk. Francja 2006 14:05 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 reż. Marilyn Higgins, USA 14:30 Legenda Butcha i Sundance'a - western reż. Sergio Mimica-Gezzan, wyk. David Clayton Rogers, Ryan Browning, Rachelle Lefevre, Michael Biehn Kanada 2004 16:00 Wyznania gejszy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Rob Marshall, wyk. Suzuka Ohgo, Ziyi Zhang, Ken Watanabe, Togo Igawa USA 2005 18:25 Aeon Flux - film SF reż. Karyn Kusama, wyk. Charlize Theron, Marton Csokas, Jonny Lee Miller, Sophie Okonedo USA 2005 20:00 Premiera Moja super eksdziewczyna - komedia romantyczna reż. Ivan Reitman, wyk. Uma Thurman, Luke Wilson, Anna Faris, Rainn Wilson USA 2006 21:45 Serce nie sługa - komedia romantyczna reż. Ben Younger, wyk. Meryl Streep, Uma Thurman, Bryan Greenberg, Jon Abrahams USA 2005 23:35 Firma - CIA - miniserial sensacyjny odc. 1/3 reż. Mikael Salomon, wyk. Alfred Molina, Michael Keaton, Ted Atherton, Chris O'Donnell USA 2007 01:15 Zejście - horror reż. Neil Marshall, wyk. Shauna MacDonald, Natalie Jackson Mendoza, Alex Reid, Saskia Mulder Wlk. Brytania 2005 02:55 Trzy pogrzeby Melquiadesa Estrady - western reż. Tommy Lee Jones, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Barry Pepper, Julio Cedillo, Dwight Yoakam USA/Francja 2005 04:55 Prawdziwa historia - dramat przygodowy reż. Roger Donaldson, wyk. Anthony Hopkins, Aaron Murphy, Iain Rea, Tessa Mitchell USA/Nowa Zelandia 2005 Canal + Film 06:05 Moby i jego historia - film dokumentalny reż. George Scott, wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2006 07:00 Opus Dei - utajona krucjata - film dokumentalny reż. Marcela Said Cares, Jean de Certeau, wyk. Francja/Chile 2006 07:55 Poirot: Zagadka Błękitnego Ekspresu - film kryminalny reż. Hettie MacDonald, wyk. David Suchet, Georgina Rylance, James D'Arcy, Lindsay Duncan Wlk. Brytania 2005 09:35 2DTV II - serial animowany odc. 3 reż. Tim Searle, Wlk. Brytania 2001 10:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 10:10 Drużyna marzeń - komedia reż. Howard Zieff, wyk. Michael Keaton, Christopher Lloyd, Peter Boyle, Stephen Furst USA 1989 12:00 Ona to on - komedia romantyczna reż. Andy Fickman, wyk. Amanda Bynes, Channing Tatum, Laura Ramsey, James Kirk USA 2006 13:45 Hot Shots! - komedia sensacyjna reż. Jim Abrahams, wyk. Charlie Sheen, Valeria Golino, Kevin Dunn, Lloyd Bridges, Cary Elwes, Kristy Swanson, Efrem Zimbalist jr USA 1991 15:10 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 15:40 Kraina obfitości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Wim Wenders, wyk. Michelle Williams, John Diehl, Burt Young, Wendell Pierce USA/Niemcy 2004 17:40 Szczęśliwy dzień - komedia romantyczna reż. Michael Hoffman, wyk. Michelle Pfeiffer, George Clooney, Mae Whitman, Alex D. Linz USA 1996 19:25 Geldof w Afryce - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 reż. John Maguire, 2005 20:00 Za linią wroga II: Oś zła - film sensacyjny reż. James Dodson, wyk. Nicholas Gonzalez, Peter Coyote, Keith David, Matt Bushell USA 2006 21:35 Zabójczy numer - film sensacyjny reż. Paul McGuigan, wyk. Josh Hartnett, Lucy Liu, Bruce Willis, Morgan Freeman USA 2006 23:25 Moja super eksdziewczyna - komedia romantyczna reż. Ivan Reitman, wyk. Uma Thurman, Luke Wilson, Anna Faris, Rainn Wilson USA 2006 01:00 Get Rich or Die Tryin - dramat biograficzny reż. Jim Sheridan, wyk. 50 Cent, Joy Bryant, Terrence Howard, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje USA 2005 02:55 Czterej bracia - film sensacyjny reż. John Singleton, wyk. Mark Wahlberg, Tyrese Gibson, André Benjamin, Garrett Hedlund USA 2005 04:40 Homo Father - komediodramat reż. Piotr Matwiejczyk, wyk. Bodo Kox, Dawid Antkowiak, Daria Iwan, Goria Korneluk Polska 2005 05:40 Zabić Logana Kelihera - western reż. R.G. Springsteen, wyk. Audie Murphy, Darren McGavin, Ruta Lee, Beverly Owen USA 1964 HBO 06:00 Pięcioro dzieci i coś - film przygodowy reż. John Stephenson, wyk. Tara Fitzgerald, Freddie Highmore, Alex Jennings, Jonathan Bailey Francja/USA/Wlk. Brytania 2004 07:25 Sznycel Paradise - komedia romantyczna reż. Martin Koolhoven, wyk. Mounir Valentyn, Bracha van Doesburgh, Mimoun Oaissa, Yahya Gaier Holandia 2005 08:50 Wakacje u dziadka - film familijny reż. Doug McKeon, wyk. Paul Dooley, Martin Mull, Jordan-Claire Green, Lea Thompson USA 2005 10:30 Magiczny duet - komedia reż. Stuart Gillard, wyk. Tia Mowry, Tamera Mowry, Kristen Wilson, Patrick Fabian USA 2005 11:55 Szczwany lis - komediodramat reż. Richard Squires, wyk. Roger Rees, Mary McDonnell, Chloe Squires, Cody Wisker USA 2004 13:30 Porwanie na żądanie - komedia kryminalna reż. Jeff Byrd, Jeffrey W. Byrd, wyk. Anthony Anderson, Jay Mohr, Kellita Smith, Nicole Ari Parker USA/Kanada 2005 15:05 Ekspres polarny - film animowany reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Tom Hanks, Peter Scolari, Eddie Deezen, Leslie Harter Zemeckis USA 2004 16:40 Najwspanialsza gra w dziejach - dramat biograficzny reż. Bill Paxton, wyk. Shia LaBeouf, Stephen Dillane, Elias Koteas, Peter Firth USA 2005 18:40 Grzanie ławy - komedia reż. Dennis Dugan, wyk. Rob Schneider, David Spade, Jon Heder, Jon Lovitz USA 2006 20:05 Polowanie na druhny - komedia romantyczna reż. David Dobkin, wyk. Owen Wilson, Vince Vaughn, Christopher Walken, Rachel McAdams USA 2005 22:00 Bez cenzury. Premiera Masa krytyczna - film dokumentalny reż. Anthony Howard, Jacob Septimus, wyk. Anthony Howard USA 2005 23:00 Zawód zabójca - dramat kryminalny reż. Lee Daniels, wyk. Cuba Gooding Jr., Helen Mirren, Vanessa Ferlito, Macy Gray USA 2005 00:35 Egzorcyzmy Emily Rose - thriller reż. Scott Derrickson, wyk. Laura Linney, Tom Wilkinson, Campbell Scott, Jennifer Carpenter USA 2005 02:35 Venom - horror reż. Jim Gillespie, wyk. Agnes Bruckner, Jonathan Jackson, Method Man, Bijou Phillips USA 2005 04:05 Utracona miłość - dramat obyczajowy reż. André Téchiné, wyk. Catherine Deneuve, Gérard Depardieu, Gilbert Melki, Malik Zidi Francja 2004 HBO 2 06:00 Kim jest ta dziewczyna? - komedia reż. James Foley, wyk. Griffin Dunne, Madonna USA 1987 07:30 Nie wracaj w te strony - dramat obyczajowy reż. Wim Wenders, wyk. Sam Shepard, Jessica Lange, Tim Roth, Gabriel Mann Francja/Niemcy/USA 2005 09:30 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 10:00 Annapolis - dramat obyczajowy reż. Justin Lin, wyk. James Franco, Donnie Wahlberg, Jordana Brewster, McCaleb Burnett USA 2006 11:40 Zostańmy przyjaciółmi - komedia romantyczna reż. Roger Kumble, wyk. Ryan Reynolds, Amy Smart, Anna Faris, Chris Klein Niemcy/USA/Kanada 2005 13:15 Dżungla - film animowany reż. Steve "Spaz" Williams, wyk. USA 2006 14:35 Zabójcza blondynka - komedia romantyczna reż. Joel Zwick, wyk. Kim Basinger, John Corbett, Annie Potts, Sean Astin USA 2004 16:05 Odwaga miłości - komedia romantyczna reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Mathilde Seigner, Maiwenn Le Besco, Massimo Ranieri, Michel Leeb Francja 2005 17:50 Świąteczna rubryka - komedia romantyczna reż. Farhad Mann, wyk. Dina Meyer, David Sutcliffe, April Telek, Kyle Cassie USA/Kanada 2005 19:20 Na psa urok - film familijny reż. Brian Robbins, wyk. Tim Allen, Kristin Davis, Zena Grey, Spencer Breslin USA 2006 21:00 Nie-ostry dyżur - komedia reż. Dave Thomas, wyk. Viv Leacock, Peter Oldring, Pat Kelly, Dan Aykroyd Kanada 2004 22:35 Deuce Bigalow: Boski żigolo w Europie - komedia reż. Mike Bigelow, wyk. Rob Schneider, Eddie Griffin, Jeroen Krabbé, Til Schweiger USA 2005 23:55 Płotka - thriller reż. Rowan Woods, wyk. Cate Blanchett, Sam Neill, Hugo Weaving, Martin Henderson Australia 2005 01:50 Błękitna głębia - film sensacyjny reż. John Stockwell, wyk. Paul Walker, Jessica Alba, Scott Caan, Ashley Scott USA 2005 03:40 Musa - dramat wojenny reż. Sung-su Kim, wyk. Woo-sung Jung, Sung-kee Ahn, Jin-mo Ju, Ziyi Zhang Korea Południowa/Chiny 2001 HBO Comedy 10:00 Pełnia szczęścia - komedia reż. Didier Caron, wyk. Valérie Baurens, Denis Chérer, Stéphane Boutet, Véronique Barrault Francja 2005 11:25 Facet z ogłoszenia - komedia romantyczna reż. Gary David Goldberg, wyk. Diane Lane, John Cusack, Elizabeth Perkins, Christopher Plummer USA 2005 13:00 Sposób na teściową - komedia romantyczna reż. Robert Luketic, wyk. Jennifer Lopez, Jane Fonda, Michael Vartan, Monet Mazur Niemcy/USA 2005 14:40 Pełnia szczęścia - komedia reż. Didier Caron, wyk. Valérie Baurens, Denis Chérer, Stéphane Boutet, Véronique Barrault Francja 2005 16:05 Facet z ogłoszenia - komedia romantyczna reż. Gary David Goldberg, wyk. Diane Lane, John Cusack, Elizabeth Perkins, Christopher Plummer USA 2005 17:45 Sposób na teściową - komedia romantyczna reż. Robert Luketic, wyk. Jennifer Lopez, Jane Fonda, Michael Vartan, Monet Mazur Niemcy/USA 2005 19:25 Premiera Ich własna liga - komedia reż. Penny Marshall, wyk. Tom Hanks, Geena Davis, Lori Petty, Madonna USA 1992 21:30 Premiera Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 194 22:00 Wspólne zdjęcie - komediodramat reż. Matthew Cole Weiss, wyk. Adam Garcia, Amy Adams, Mena Suvari, Aaron Stanford USA 2005 23:25 Zrzęda - komedia reż. Neal Miller, wyk. Alan Arkin, Lauren Holly, Glenne Headly, Barbara Dana USA 2006 01:10 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 194 01:40 Charlie i fabryka czekolady - komedia przygodowa reż. Tim Burton, wyk. Johnny Depp, Freddie Highmore, Helena Bonham Carter, David Kelly USA 2005 Cinemax 06:00 1941 - komedia reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. John Belushi, Dan Aykroyd, Toshiro Mifune, Ned Beatty USA 1979 07:55 3 + 3 - dramat obyczajowy reż. George Augusto, Savina Dellicour, wyk. Kathy Bates, Julie Delpy, Andrea Di Stefano, Anna Faris USA 2005 09:35 Kto sieje wiatr - film obyczajowy reż. Stanley Kramer, wyk. Spencer Tracy, Fredric March, Gene Kelly, Dick York USA 1960 11:30 Rok życia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Daniel Duval, wyk. Jean-Paul Rouve, Anne Brochet, Annie Girardot, Raphaël Katz Francja 2006 13:05 Niech żyje życie! - komedia SF reż. Claude Lelouche, wyk. Charlotte Rampling, Michel Piccoli, Jean-Louis Trintignant, Evelyne Bouix, Charles Aznavour, Anouk Aimée, Laurent Malet, Tanya Lopert, Raymond Pellegrin, Charles Gérard Francja 1984 15:00 Ewa i Ognisty Koń - dramat obyczajowy reż. Julia Kwan, wyk. Vivian Wu, Lester Chit-Man Chan, Hollie Lo, Phoebe Kut Kanada 2005 16:35 Wspólny puls - dramat obyczajowy reż. Su Rynard, wyk. Mimi Kuzyk, Peter Stebbings, Kristin Booth, Ariel Waller Kanada 2006 18:00 1941 - komedia reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. John Belushi, Dan Aykroyd, Toshiro Mifune, Ned Beatty USA 1979 20:00 Sobotnia premiera Cień - dramat psychologiczny reż. Rodrigo Moreno, wyk. Julio Chávez, Osmar Núnez, Marcelo D'Andrea, Elvira Onetto Argentyna/Francja/Niemcy/Urugwaj 2006 22:00 Zakazany owoc. Premiera Dom na lubieżnym wzgórzu - film erotyczny reż. Jim Wynorski, wyk. Glori-Anne Gilbert, Danny Pape, Taylor Wayne USA 2007 23:20 Zagrożenie dla społeczeństwa - dramat kryminalny reż. Albert Hughes, Allen Hughes, wyk. Tyrin Turner, Larenz Tate, Jada Pinkett Smith, Samuel L. Jackson USA 1993 00:55 Hotel El Cortez - dramat sensacyjny reż. Stephen Purvis, wyk. Lou Diamond Phillips, Bruce Weitz, Glenn Plummer, Tracy Middendorf USA 2006 02:25 Opowieść podręcznej - dramat SF reż. Volker Schlöndorff, wyk. Natasha Richardson, Faye Dunaway, Aidan Quinn, Robert Duvall USA/Niemcy 1990 04:15 Braterstwo - western reż. Jean-Claude La Marre, wyk. David Carradine, Gabriel Casseus, Antwon Tanner, Kenya Moore USA 2005 Cinemax 2 06:00 Lotto - komedia reż. Peter Schroder, wyk. Ditte Grabol, Soren Pilmark, Mikkel Schroder Uldal, Nicolaj Kopernikus Dania 2006 07:35 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Peter Falk, Paul Reiser - magazyn filmowy 08:05 Pani Soffel - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gillian Armstrong, wyk. Diane Keaton, Mel Gibson, Matthew Modine, Edward Herrmann USA 1984 09:55 Boy Ecury - film obyczajowy reż. Frans Weisz, wyk. Felix de Rooy, Steve Hooi, Johnny de Mol, Gaby Milder Holandia 2003 11:20 Jedni i drudzy - film muzyczny reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Robert Hossein, Nicole Garcia, Geraldine Chaplin, Daniel Olbrychski Francja 1981 14:25 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Inspirujące kobiety - magazyn filmowy 14:50 Ultranova - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bouli Lanners, wyk. Vincent Lecuyer, Marie du Bled, Hélene de Reymaeker, Michaël Abiteboul Belgia/Francja 2005 16:15 Papierowy księżyc - komediodramat reż. Peter Bogdanovich, wyk. Ryan O'Neal, Tatum O'Neal, Madelaine Kahn, John Hillerman USA 1973 18:05 Pani Soffel - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gillian Armstrong, wyk. Diane Keaton, Mel Gibson, Matthew Modine, Edward Herrmann USA 1984 20:00 Ciebie kocham - komedia obyczajowa reż. Olga Stolpovskaja, Dimitrij Trojcki, wyk. Damir Badmajev, Ljubov Tolkalina, Evgenij Korjakovski, Nina Agapova Rosja 2004 21:30 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Najlepsze kobiety detektywi - magazyn filmowy 22:00 W mroku - thriller reż. Bill L. Norton, wyk. Shannen Doherty, Kevin Dillon, Edward Asner, Jeanne Averill USA 1996 00:05 Maratończyk - dramat sensacyjny reż. John Schlesinger, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Laurence Olivier, Marthe Keller, Roy Scheider USA 1976 02:10 Ćpuny - film obyczajowy reż. Stephen T. Kay, wyk. Nick Stahl, Summer Phoenix, Aaron Paul, Brittney Irvin USA 2002 03:45 Byki z Durham - komedia reż. Ron Shelton, wyk. Kevin Costner, Susan Sarandon, Tim Robbins, Trey Wilson USA 1988 05:30 Kawa z gwiazdami 2: Martin Short - magazyn filmowy Ale kino! 08:00 Burzliwy spokój - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jean-Marc Moutout, wyk. Jérémie Renier, Laurent Lucas, Cylia Malki, Olivier Perrier Francja/Belgia 2003 09:45 Spragnieni miłości - melodramat reż. Kar-Wai Wong, wyk. Maggie Cheung, Tony Leung Chiu Wai, Ping Lam Siu, Rebecca Pan Francja/ Hongkong 2000 11:30 ale krótkie! Niesforni - filmy krótkometrażowe 12:10 Twarz anioła - film kryminalny reż. Otto Preminger, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Jean Simmons, Mona Freeman, Herbert Marshall USA 1952 13:50 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Martin Lawrence - serial dokumentalny USA 14:45 Poirot - Pięć małych świnek - film kryminalny reż. Paul Unwin, wyk. David Suchet, Rachael Stirling, Aidan Gillen, Julie Cox Wlk. Brytania 2003 16:30 Kierunek Berlin - film wojenny reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Wojciech Siemion, Wacław Kowalski, Krzysztof Chamiec, Stanisław Milski Polska 1968 18:05 Best - dramat biograficzny reż. Mary McGuckian, wyk. John Lynch, Ian Bannen, Jerome Flynn, Ian Hart Wlk. Brytania 2000 20:00 Twierdza - thriller reż. Michael Bay, wyk. Sean Connery, Nicolas Cage, Ed Harris, Michael Biehn USA 1996 22:25 Wielki luz - dramat kryminalny reż. Jim McBride, wyk. Dennis Quaid, Ellen Barkin, Ned Beatty, Ebbe Roe Smith USA 1987 00:15 Intacto - thriller reż. Juan Carlos Fresnadillo, wyk. Leonardo Sbaraglia, Antonio Dechent, Mónica López, Eusebio Poncela Hiszpania 2001 02:05 Niebezpieczna gra - dramat psychologiczny reż. Abel Ferrara, wyk. Harvey Keitel, Madonna, Nancy Ferrara, Reilly Murphy USA 1993 Kino Polska 06:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50 06:05 PKF 45/50 06:20 PKF 45/56 06:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60 06:40 PKF 45A/66 06:55 PKF 44A/69 07:10 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70 07:15 PKF 44B/74 07:35 PKF 44A/79 07:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80 07:55 PKF 45A/81 08:15 PKF 44/83 08:30 Bajki 08:35 Bajki Leon kameleon - film animowany 08:40 Bajki Klon - film animowany 08:50 Bajki Strach na wróble - film animowany 09:00 Seans w Iluzjonie 09:05 Seans w Iluzjonie Kronika PAT - MF 0164 09:15 Seans w Iluzjonie Komentarz: Stanisław Janicki 09:35 Seans w Iluzjonie Piętro wyżej - komedia reż. Leon Trystan, wyk. Eugeniusz Bodo, Józef Orwid, Helena Grossówna, Ludwik Sempoliński Polska 1937 11:15 Wielka miłość Balzaka 11:20 Wielka miłość Balzaka Wypowiedź 11:25 Wielka miłość Balzaka Wielka miłość Balzaka: Komedia ludzka - serial biograficzny odc. 4/7 reż. Wojciech Solarz, Polska/Francja 1973 12:35 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Henryk Bista 12:40 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Henryk Bista Prywatne niebo - film obyczajowy reż. Janusz Kondratiuk, wyk. Henryk Bista, Bronisław Pawlik, Zofia Merle, Piotr Kozłowski Polska 1988 14:10 Rodzina do kina 14:20 Rodzina do kina Poznańskie słowiki - film psychologiczny reż. Hieronim Przybył, wyk. Ewa Wawrzoń, Krzysztof Chamiec, Jan Machulski, Tadeusz Bartosik Polska 1965 15:40 Rodzina do kina Dziad i baba - film dokumentalny reż. Tomasz Zygadło, wyk. Polska 1982 16:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Kazimierz Rudzki 16:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Kazimierz Rudzki Głos z tamtego świata - dramat psychologiczny reż. Stanisław Różewicz, wyk. Kazimierz Rudzki, Wanda Łuczycka, Tatiana Czechowska, Krystyna Feldman Polska 1962 18:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 18:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Awans - komedia obyczajowa reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Bożena Dykiel, Marian Opania, Małgorzata Rożniatowska, Gustaw Lutkiewicz Polska 1974 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 20:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Wielki wiec - film dokumentalny wyk. Polska 1956 20:15 Seans na dwa głosy 20:20 Seans na dwa głosy Wypowiedź: Jan i Juliusz Machulscy 20:45 Seans na dwa głosy Vabank - komedia sensacyjna reż. Juliusz Machulski, wyk. Jan Machulski, Leonard Pietraszak, Witold Pyrkosz, Jacek Chmielnik, Krzysztof Kiersznowski, Ewa Szykulska, Józef Para Polska 1981 22:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 23:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Hydrozagadka - komedia reż. Andrzej Kondratiuk, wyk. Józef Nowak, Wiesław Michnikowski, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Iga Cembrzyńska Polska 1970 00:25 KinOFFteka - Filmowe Podlasie atakuje odc. 2 01:35 Seans. Poprawka z historii 01:55 Seans. Poprawka z historii Rzeczywistość - dramat polityczny reż. Antoni Bohdziewicz, wyk. Henryk Boukołowski, Pola Raksa, Zdzisław Mrożewski, Leon Pietraszkiewicz Polska 1960 03:55 Seans. Poprawka z historii Życiorys historią pisany - film dokumentalny reż. Zygmunt Skonieczny, wyk. Polska 1972 04:15 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Kazimierz Rudzki 04:20 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Kazimierz Rudzki Głos z tamtego świata - dramat psychologiczny reż. Stanisław Różewicz, wyk. Kazimierz Rudzki, Wanda Łuczycka, Tatiana Czechowska, Krystyna Feldman Polska 1962 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Chłopak na święta - komedia romantyczna reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Kelli Williams, Patrick Muldoon, Shane Baumel, Charles Durning USA 2004 08:00 Blackbeard - film przygodowy odc. 1/2 reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Angus Macfadyen, Mark Umbers, Richard Chamberlain, Stacy Keach USA 2006 10:00 Obietnica miłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Landon Jr., wyk. Dale Midkiff, January Jones, Katherine Heigl, Mackenzie Astin USA 2004 12:00 Blackbeard - film przygodowy odc. 1/2 reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Angus Macfadyen, Mark Umbers, Richard Chamberlain, Stacy Keach USA 2006 14:00 Obietnica miłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Landon Jr., wyk. Dale Midkiff, January Jones, Katherine Heigl, Mackenzie Astin USA 2004 16:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 171 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 17:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 172 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 18:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer - serial kryminalny Wlk. Brytania 1999 20:00 Kanion osamotnienia - western reż. David S. Cass Sr., wyk. Stacy Keach, Patrick Duffy, Kenny Johnson, Kelly Overton USA 2006 22:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 1987 00:00 Robina Cooka ryzyko w granicach rozsądku - thriller reż. William A. Graham, wyk. Chad Lowe, Kelly Rutherford, Sean Patrick Flanery, James Bulliard Kanada/USA 2001 02:00 Ucieczka z Edenu - film obyczajowy reż. Leon Ichaso, wyk. Phylicia Rashad, Sidney Poitier, Sydney Tamiia Poitier, Robert Hooks USA 1999 04:00 Chłopak na święta - komedia romantyczna reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Kelli Williams, Patrick Muldoon, Shane Baumel, Charles Durning USA 2004 Comedy Central 07:00 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 403 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 07:25 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 404 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 07:50 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 405 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 08:15 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 406 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 08:40 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 408 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 09:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 513 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 514 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 305 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 10:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 222 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 10:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 223 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 11:15 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1612 11:40 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 416 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 417 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:30 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial odc. 107 USA 2007 12:55 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial odc. 108 USA 2007 13:20 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 516 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:45 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 517 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:10 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 206 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 14:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 224 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 225 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 418 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 15:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 419 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:15 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 217 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 16:40 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 218 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:05 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1710 17:30 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial odc. 109 USA 2007 17:55 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial odc. 110 USA 2007 18:15 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 102 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 18:40 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 103 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 19:05 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 106 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 19:35 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 104 20:30 Trafiony - Zatopiony - program rozrywkowy odc. 101 21:00 Lody na patyku - komedia reż. Boaz Davidson, wyk. Yftach Katzur, Avi Hadash, Jonathan Sagall, Zachi Noy, Anat Atzmon, Savich Goldreich, Dvora Kedar, Ophelia Shtruhl, Rachel Steiner, Menashe Warshavsky Izrael 1978 22:25 South Park - serial animowany odc. 704 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 22:50 South Park - serial animowany odc. 705 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:15 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 104 23:40 The Daily Show - dziennik niecodziennych wiadomości 00:05 The Daily Show - dziennik niecodziennych wiadomości 00:30 Saturday Night Live - show odc. 573 01:15 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 204 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 01:40 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 205 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 02:05 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 605 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 02:30 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 210 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 03:00 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 211 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 03:30 Wkręceni AXN 07:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 38 Australia 2001 08:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 39 Australia 2001 09:00 V.I.P. 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 10:00 V.I.P. 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 11:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 25 Australia 1997 12:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 26 Australia 1997 13:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 38 Australia 2001 14:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 39 Australia 2001 15:00 4400 2 - serial SF odc. 7 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 16:00 4400 2 - serial SF odc. 8 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 17:00 Poszukiwani 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA/Kanada 2003 18:00 Poszukiwani 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA/Kanada 2003 19:00 ReGenesis 3 - serial SF odc. 8 Kanada 2004 20:00 Hex: Klątwa upadłych aniołów 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 reż. Brian Grant, Beth Goddard, Wlk. Brytania 2004 21:00 Uciec, ale dokąd? - film sensacyjny reż. Robert Harmon, wyk. Jean-Claude Van Damme, Rosanna Arquette, Kieran Culkin, Ted Levine USA 1993 22:45 Poszukiwani 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA/Kanada 2003 23:45 Poszukiwani 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA/Kanada 2003 00:45 Uciec, ale dokąd? - film sensacyjny reż. Robert Harmon, wyk. Jean-Claude Van Damme, Rosanna Arquette, Kieran Culkin, Ted Levine USA 1993 02:25 Hex: Klątwa upadłych aniołów 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 reż. Brian Grant, Beth Goddard, Wlk. Brytania 2004 03:25 ReGenesis 3 - serial SF odc. 8 Kanada 2004 AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 149 Australia 2001 13:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA 1993 14:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 2003 15:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 10 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 149 Australia 2001 18:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA 1993 19:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 2003 20:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 10 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 7 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 23:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 8 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 00:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA 1993 01:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 2003 02:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 7 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 03:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 8 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 AXN Sci Fi 10:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie - serial SF odc. 7 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 11:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 7 USA/Kanada 1996 12:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 8 USA/Kanada 1996 13:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 9 USA/Kanada 1996 14:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 10 USA/Kanada 1996 15:00 Charlie Jade 2 - serial SF odc. 14 Kanada 2005 16:00 Charlie Jade 2 - serial SF odc. 15 Kanada 2005 17:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 7 USA/Kanada 1996 18:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 8 USA/Kanada 1996 19:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 9 USA/Kanada 1996 20:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 10 USA/Kanada 1996 21:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie - serial SF odc. 7 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 22:00 Dolina łez - film fantasy reż. Peter Engert, wyk. Sophia Alvarez, Katalin Armatrading, Jerry Camejo, Tyler Cornacchione USA 2006 23:40 Charlie Jade 2 - serial SF odc. 14 Kanada 2005 00:30 Charlie Jade 2 - serial SF odc. 15 Kanada 2005 01:20 Dolina łez - film fantasy reż. Peter Engert, wyk. Sophia Alvarez, Katalin Armatrading, Jerry Camejo, Tyler Cornacchione USA 2006 National Geographic Channel 06:00 Czysta nauka: Początki wszechświata - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Pandy wielkie z gór Qinling - film przyrodniczy 08:00 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 08:30 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 09:00 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 09:30 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 10:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Queen Mary 2 - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Ludzie roboty - film dokumentalny 12:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Sardynia - serial przyrodniczy 13:00 Leśne widma - film dokumentalny 14:00 Okrutne lato - film przyrodniczy 15:00 Amerykański bizon: walka o powrót - film przyrodniczy 16:00 Wojny gladiatorów - film dokumentalny 17:00 Czysta nauka: Rzymskie technologie - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Architektoniczne kolosy starożytności: Koloseum - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Premiera Za kulisami: Nirwana - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Pradawni astronauci - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Teorie spiskowe: Incydent w Roswell - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Czysta nauka: Spotkać obcych - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Życie na Marsie - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Czysta nauka: Bliskie spotkania - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Teorie spiskowe: Incydent w Roswell - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Pradawni astronauci - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Teorie spiskowe: Incydent w Roswell - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Czysta nauka: Spotkać obcych - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Życie na Marsie - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 06:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:05 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:30 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 08:55 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 09:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 09:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:30 Ben 10 - serial animowany 11:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:30 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:55 Robotboy - serial animowany 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 14:45 Ufolągi - serial animowany 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 15:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini - serial animowany 15:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 16:00 Foster's 60 - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Ben 10 - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Tom i Jerry: Wielka ucieczka - film animowany 20:40 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Empire State Building/Wydobycie miedzi - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Myśliwiec/Baseball/Samochód sportowy - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Człowiek rakieta - serial dokumentalny 07:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok z ciężarówki - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Broń przyszłości: Inteligentna broń - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Auto dla każdego: Ford torino - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Superjazda: Skóra - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Systemy ogrzewania - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Empire State Building/Wydobycie miedzi - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Myśliwiec/Baseball/Samochód sportowy - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Człowiek rakieta - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok z ciężarówki - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Broń przyszłości: Inteligentna broń - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wybuchowe spodnie - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Najwyższy wieżowiec świata - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Wyścig do Dakaru - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 18:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Maszyna ze złomowiska - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Amerykański chopper: Flowjet - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Budowle przyszłości: Nowe źródła energii - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 22:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 23:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 00:00 Rewolucja telefonów komórkowych - film dokumentalny 01:00 Wojny na stadionach: Holandia - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Kulisy tragedii: Katastrofa kolejowa w Eschede - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Fani czterech kółek: Alfa romeo spider veloce 2000 - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Fani czterech kółek: Alfa romeo spider veloce 2000 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Superjazda: Za zaliczeniem pocztowym - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 Fox Life 08:10 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 17, Sekrety i kłamstwa USA 1998 08:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 18, Zamiana USA 1998 09:10 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 3 10:00 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 4 11:00 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 7, Pielęgniarz USA 1998 11:30 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 8, Szkoła pielęgniarska USA 1998 12:00 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 1, Powrót do domu USA 2003 12:55 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 9, Szpiedzy kontra szpiedzy reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 13:45 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 5 14:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 19, Siłownia USA 1998 15:05 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 20, Ocalić Grace USA 1998 15:30 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 13, Niepożądana wizyta reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 16:25 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 14, Walentynkowa porażka reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 17:20 Fashion House - serial odc. 23, Podsumowanie tygodnia #4 reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 18:15 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 2, Dobre życie reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 19:10 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 17, Prawie jak w raju USA 2003 19:35 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 18, Ława przysięgłych USA 2003 20:05 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 20, Przeszłość powraca USA 2005 21:00 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 21, Pożądanie USA 2005 21:55 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 22, Inna strona życia Cz. 1 USA 2005 22:45 Dirt - serial, dramat odc. 5, Prawda o Jack'u reż. Matthew Michael, USA 2007 23:40 Ich oczy oglądały Boga - dramat obyczajowy reż. Darnell Martin, wyk. Halle Berry, Henry Brown, Flavia Nanko, Michael Ealy, Ruben Santiago-Hudson, Walter Medina, Ricky Fante, Nicki Micheaux, Cyndi Crotts, Ruby Dee, Terrence Howard, Gabriel Casseus, John O. Nelson, Kevin USA 2005 01:35 Proste życie 2 - serial komediowy odc. 7 USA 02:00 Proste życie 2 - serial komediowy odc. 8 USA 02:25 Opowieści Miłosne - reality show odc. 10 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 09:30 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 11:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 11:30 MTV w domu u... - z wizytą u gwiazd 12:00 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Mastermix - program muzyczny 14:00 Jak prowadzić galę EMA? 14:30 Zwolnić stylistę 15:00 EMA - O co chodzi? 15:30 European Music Awards 2007 16:30 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:00 Państwo bardzo młodzi - program o młodych parach narzeczeńskich 17:30 MTV za kulisami teledysku: Bleed it out Linkin Park - jak się kręci teledyski 18:00 European Music Awards 2007 21:00 X - Effect 21:30 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 22:00 Zakład - ile zrobisz dla kasy? 22:30 Room 401 - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Chcę mieć znaną twarz - wszystko o operacjach plastycznych 23:30 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 00:00 Pięść mistrza Zen - reality show 00:30 Strutter - talk show 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 04:00 Don't kill the music - nocna playlista VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska - program muzyczny 13:00 VIVA Comet 2007 - relacja z rozdania nagród VIVY 15:30 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 17:00 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 18:00 Shibuya - karaoke show 18:30 Parot - gra SMS-owa 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 19:30 Hajsometr 20:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 22:00 Personality - teledyskowy życiorys wybranej gwiazdy 23:00 Łatwa kasa - gra interaktywna 01:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne TCM 07:15 Elvis: Taki właśnie był - film dokumentalny reż. Denis Sanders, wyk. Elvis Presley USA 1970 09:00 Pościg za cieniem - komedia kryminalna reż. W.S. van Dyke, wyk. William Powell, Myrna Loy, Maureen O'Sullivan, Nat Pendleton USA 1934 10:30 Od wtorku do czwartku - komedia kryminalna reż. William S. Van Dyke, wyk. William Powell, Myrna Loy, James Stewart, Elissa Landi USA 1936 12:25 Szalona miłość - dramat obyczajowy reż. Martha Coolidge, wyk. Holly Hunter, Gena Rowlands, Bill Pullman, Frances McDormand USA 1992 14:00 Elmer Gantry - dramat obyczajowy reż. Richard Brooks, wyk. Burt Lancaster, Jean Simmons, Dean Jagger, Arthur Kennedy USA 1960 16:30 Z życia VIP-ów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Anthony Asquith, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Richard Burton, Louis Jourdan, Elsa Martinelli Wlk. Brytania 1963 18:30 Elmer Gantry - dramat obyczajowy reż. Richard Brooks, wyk. Burt Lancaster, Jean Simmons, Dean Jagger, Arthur Kennedy USA 1960 21:00 Pole - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jim Sheridan, wyk. Richard Harris, Sean Bean, Brenda Fricker, Tom Berenger Irlandia/Wlk. Brytania 1990 22:50 30 sekund nad Tokio - dramat wojenny reż. Mervyn LeRoy, wyk. Van Johnson, Robert Walker, Tim Murdock, Robert Mitchum USA 1944 01:10 Pole - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jim Sheridan, wyk. Richard Harris, Sean Bean, Brenda Fricker, Tom Berenger Irlandia/Wlk. Brytania 1990 03:00 30 sekund nad Tokio - dramat wojenny reż. Mervyn LeRoy, wyk. Van Johnson, Robert Walker, Tim Murdock, Robert Mitchum USA 1944 05:15 Siedem kobiet - dramat przygodowy reż. John Ford, wyk. Anne Bancroft, Sue Lyon, Betty Field, Margaret Leighton USA 1966 Zone Europa 08:00 Z dżungli do dżungli - komedia, familijny reż. John Pasquin, wyk. Tim Allen, Martin Short, Sam Huntington, JoBeth Williams USA 1997 09:50 Wspaniała rzecz - komedia, romans reż. Hettie MacDonald, wyk. Linda Henry, Meera Syal, Glen Berry, Martin Walsh, Steven M. Martin, Scott Neal, Tameka Empson, Andrew Fraser, Ben Daniels, John Savage, Julie Smith, Jeillo Edwards Wielka Brytania 1996 11:30 Hamam: Łaźnia Turecka - dramat reż. Ferzan Ozpetek, wyk. Alessandro Gassman, Francesca d'Aloja, Halil Ergun, Serif Sezer Włochy 1997 13:15 Biały delfin - film przygodowy reż. Maurizio Nichetti, wyk. Monica Bellucci, Paolo Villaggio, Alessandro Haber, Anna Falchi, Fabiano Vagnarelli Włochy 1995 15:00 Koklusz - komediodramat reż. Péter Gros, wyk. Mari Töröcsik, Dezso Garas, Judit Hernádi, Marcell Tóth, Eszter Kárász, Anna Fehér, Dénes Ujlaky, István Dégi, Zoltán Gera, Gyula Szersén, Gábor Reviczky, Tamás Végvári, Károly Eperjes, Lajos Kránitz 16:40 Cywilne życie - czarna komedia reż. Milos Radovic, wyk. Lazar Ristovski, Branka Katic, Simon Lyndon, Olivera Markovic, Jovana Milanovic, Nikola Pejakovic, Ljubomir Bandovic, Goran Danicic, Bogdan Diklic, Predrag Ejdus Wlk. Brytania 2006 18:20 Czarownice - dramat reż. Álvaro Fernández Armero, wyk. Penélope Cruz, Ana Álvarez, Beatriz Carvajal, Álex Angulo, Neus Asensi, Roberto Cairo, Pepo Oliva, Armando del Río, Alejandra Grepi, Adriano Prieto, Luis Pérezagua Hiszpania 1995 20:00 Salon filmowy - Stephen Frears: Mary Reilly - horror reż. Stephen Frears, wyk. Julia Roberts, John Malkovich, Glenn Close, George Cole USA 1996 22:00 Noc w haremie - dramat historyczny reż. Ferzan Ozpetek, wyk. Marie Gillain, Alex Descas, Lucia Bosé, Valeria Golino Francja/ Włochy/ Turcja 1999 23:55 Emmanuelle: Czas na marzenia - film erotyczny wyk. Krista Allen, Paul Michael Robinson, Tom Stern Francja 1996 01:35 Wspaniała rzecz - komedia, romans reż. Hettie MacDonald, wyk. Linda Henry, Meera Syal, Glen Berry, Martin Walsh, Steven M. Martin, Scott Neal, Tameka Empson, Andrew Fraser, Ben Daniels, John Savage, Julie Smith, Jeillo Edwards Wielka Brytania 1996 03:05 Kochankowie - dramat kryminalny reż. Jean-Marc Barr, wyk. Elodie Bouchez, Sergej Trifunovic, Jean-Christophe Bouvet, Philippe Duquesne Francja 1999 Zone Romantica 06:00 Bezwstydnice - telenowela odc. 15 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 06:55 Bezwstydnice - telenowela odc. 16 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 07:50 Bezwstydnice - telenowela odc. 17 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 08:45 Bezwstydnice - telenowela odc. 18 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 09:40 Bezwstydnice - telenowela odc. 19 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 10:35 To jest życie - telenowela odc. 13 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 66 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 12:25 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 67 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 13:30 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 68 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 14:15 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 69 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 15:10 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 70 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 16:00 Cienie przeszłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Terry L. Benedict, wyk. Peter Fonda, Brent Anderson, John Getz, Bo Hopkins USA 1996 18:00 Mundoshow International: państwa i ludzie - program podróżniczy odc. 32 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 2 20:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 7 21:00 Książę z bajki - reality show odc. 35 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - telenowela odc. 3 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Kamczatka - film obyczajowy reż. Marcelo Pineyro, wyk. Ricardo Darin, Cecilia Roth, Hector Alterio, Fernanda Mistral Argentyna/Hiszpania 2002 01:00 To jest życie - telenowela odc. 14 Meksyk 2002 01:50 Ojciec Coraje - telenowela odc. 15 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 02:40 Ojciec Coraje - telenowela odc. 16 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - telenowela odc. 17 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - telenowela odc. 18 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 05:10 Ojciec Coraje - telenowela odc. 19 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 Canal + Sport 2 15:30 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 16:15 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 17:05 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz AS Nancy - Girondins Bordeaux 20:25 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz AC Milan - AC Torino 22:30 Piłka nożna Premiership Plus - magazyn ligi angielskiej Disney Channel 06:00 Cafe Myszka - serial animowany 06:25 Lilo i Stitch - serial animowany 06:50 Byle do przerwy - serial animowany 07:15 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 07:40 Brenda i pan Whiskers - serial animowany 08:00 Nowa szkoła króla - serial animowany 08:25 Igrzyska Disney Channel - program rozrywkowy 08:30 Wymiennicy - serial animowany 08:55 Igrzyska Disney Channel - program rozrywkowy 09:00 Amerykański smok Jake Long - serial animowany 09:25 Igrzyska Disney Channel - program rozrywkowy 09:30 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 09:55 Igrzyska Disney Channel - program rozrywkowy 10:00 Hannah Montana - serial komediowy 10:25 Igrzyska Disney Channel - program rozrywkowy 10:30 Wskakuj! - komedia 12:00 Byle do przerwy - serial animowany 12:25 Cafe Myszka - serial animowany 12:50 Goofy i inni - serial animowany 13:15 Kacza paczka - serial animowany 13:40 Legenda Tarzana - serial animowany 14:00 Byle do przerwy - serial animowany 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla - serial animowany 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers - serial animowany 15:10 Goofy i inni - serial animowany 15:35 Cafe Myszka - serial animowany 16:00 Tygrys i przyjaciele - film animowany 17:35 Lilo i Stitch - serial animowany 18:00 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 18:20 Byle do przerwy - serial animowany 18:45 Klasyka Disneya - serial animowany 18:55 Klasyka Disneya - serial animowany 19:00 102 dalmatyńczyki - film przygodowy 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel - serial familijny 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu - serial komediowy 21:25 ¦wiat Raven - serial familijny 21:50 Klasyka Disneya - serial animowany Discovery Science 06:00 Spojrzenie w przyszło¶ć - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 06:50 Jak to jest zrobione?: Poręcze schodów ruchomych/Markery/Struny gitary/Peruki - serial dokumentalny 07:15 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 72 07:40 Najlepsze samochody: Jensen - serial dokumentalny 08:10 Diagnoza nieznana: Niewidoczne zagrożenie - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Zrozumieć poszukiwaczy wrażeń - film dokumentalny 10:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Poręcze schodów ruchomych/Markery/Struny gitary/Peruki - serial dokumentalny 10:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 72 11:00 Magazyn Discover: Siła przetrwania - magazyn popularnonaukowy 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszło¶ć - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Poręcze schodów ruchomych/Markery/Struny gitary/Peruki - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 72 14:00 Diagnoza nieznana: Niewidoczne zagrożenie - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Zrozumieć poszukiwaczy wrażeń - film dokumentalny 16:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Poręcze schodów ruchomych/Markery/Struny gitary/Peruki - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 72 17:00 Magazyn Discover: Siła przetrwania - magazyn popularnonaukowy 18:00 Robotica - magazyn popularnonaukowy odc. 4 19:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 20:00 Niezbite dowody: Syndrom wojny w Zatoce - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Przyczyny wypadków: Tragiczne spięcie - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Jeden krok dalej - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 22:30 Jeden krok dalej - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 23:00 Dinozaury z głębin - film dokumentalny 00:00 Robotica - magazyn popularnonaukowy odc. 4 00:50 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 01:40 Kontrowersyjne wynalazki: Co¶ dla wędkarzy - serial dokumentalny 02:10 Niezbite dowody: Syndrom wojny w Zatoce - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Przyczyny wypadków: Tragiczne spięcie - serial dokumentalny 03:50 Jeden krok dalej - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 04:15 Jeden krok dalej - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 04:40 Kontrowersyjne wynalazki: Co¶ dla wędkarzy - serial dokumentalny 05:10 Dinozaury z głębin - film dokumentalny Discovery Civilisation 05:35 Wojenne burze: Wojna na śniegu - bitwa o Alpy, 1915-1918 06:00 Broń bojowa: Obrona karabinami maszynowymi 07:00 Barbarzyńcy według Terry'ego Jonesa: Odcinek 2 08:00 Historia oręża: Czołgi 09:00 Na Krawędzi: Dzień zagłady: Odcinek 2 09:55 Ratując "Kursk" 10:45 Historia oręża: Czołgi 11:45 Broń bojowa: Obrona karabinami maszynowymi 12:45 Barbarzyńcy według Terry'ego Jonesa: Odcinek 2 13:35 Wielkie operacje SAS: Uwolnienie zakładników z Ambasady Iranu 14:05 Historia oręża: Czołgi 15:00 Na Krawędzi: Dzień zagłady: Odcinek 2 16:00 Ratując "Kursk" 17:00 Historia oręża: Czołgi 18:00 Broń bojowa: Obrona karabinami maszynowymi 19:00 Barbarzyńcy według Terry'ego Jonesa: Odcinek 2 20:00 Historia oręża: Czołgi 21:00 Na Krawędzi: Dzień zagłady: Odcinek 2 22:00 Ratując "Kursk" 23:00 Historia oręża: Czołgi 00:00 Broń bojowa: Obrona karabinami maszynowymi 01:00 Barbarzyńcy według Terry'ego Jonesa: Odcinek 2 02:00 Historia oręża: Czołgi 03:00 Na Krawędzi: Dzień zagłady: Odcinek 2 03:55 Ratując "Kursk" 04:45 Historia oręża: Czołgi Discovery Historia 05:35 Z archiwum Czołówki: My kobiety 06:00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Caen, część 1 06:55 Prawdziwi gladiatorzy 07:50 Kto zabił Dianę? 08:40 Rewolucja październikowa w kolorze: Odcinek 2 09:30 W poszukiwaniu wspomnień 10:20 Magazynek: SDKFZ-251 10:45 Wkoło Wisły: Tyniec 11:10 Hillary na Evereście 12:00 Odkrycie Nefretete 13:40 Polscy faraonowie: Merefnebef 14:30 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kulisy wielkiego trzęsienia ziemi 15:20 Niewyjaśnione historie: Roswell 16:10 Niewyjaśnione historie: W bunkrze Hitlera 17:00 Lata 60. w rytmie Beatlesów: Odcinek 4 17:50 Gabby 18:40 Opowieści z zaświatów: Vincent Van Gogh 19:30 Teatr Ósmego Dnia: Teatr w teczkach 20:20 Kurier Giedroycia 21:10 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy: Odcinek 3 21:35 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy: Odcinek 4 22:00 Wielkie ucieczki: Przerwany lot 23:40 Wywołane z pamięci: Zdjęcia z sieci 00:30 Z archiwum Czołówki: Ostpost 1942-44 01:00 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy: Odcinek 3 01:25 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy: Odcinek 4 01:50 Kurier Giedroycia 02:40 Z archiwum Czołówki: Ostpost 1942-44 03:05 Wielkie ucieczki: Przerwany lot 04:45 Teatr Ósmego Dnia: Teatr w teczkach Eurosport 2 07:30 Wiadomości poranne 09:30 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 10:00 Eurogole Weekend - magazyn piłkarski 10:30 Euroleague Basketball Show - koszykówka 11:00 World Tour w Phuket - siatkówka plażowa 12:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 12:30 Nigeria Argentyna - piłka plażowa 13:30 Eurogole Weekend - magazyn piłkarski 14:00 Urugwaj Włochy - piłka plażowa 15:00 Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Europy w Waiblingen - timbersport 15:30 Zjednoczone Emiraty Arabskie Francja - piłka plażowa 16:30 CB Cementos la Unión Ribarroja Györi Audi ETO - piłka ręczna 18:00 Japonia Senegal - piłka plażowa 19:00 Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Europy w Waiblingen - timbersport 19:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 19:45 Grand Prix Walencji - motocyklowe mistrzostwa świata 20:15 Hypo Niederösterreich Larvik HK - piłka ręczna 21:45 Urugwaj Włochy - piłka plażowa 22:15 Nigeria Argentyna - piłka plażowa 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Japonia Senegal - piłka plażowa 00:15 Wiadomości weekendowe 01:00 Wiadomości weekendowe Hyper 21:00 Full Metal Alchemist - serial anime odc. 20 21:30 Tokyo Game Show - relacja odc. 4 22:00 Fresh Air: WiedĽmin - magazyn 22:30 Replay - magazyn komputerowy 22:45 Hyper Express - magazyn 23:00 Game Factory: Halo 3 - magazyn 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist - serial anime odc. 19 23:45 Game Play - magazyn 00:00 Tokyo Game Show - relacja odc. 3 00:15 Java Games - magazyn 00:30 Hyper Classic - magazyn muzyczny 00:45 Hyper Classic - magazyn muzyczny Jetix 06:00 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 06:20 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 06:45 Team Galaxy - serial animowany 07:05 Iggy Arbuckle - serial animowany 07:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja - serial animowany 07:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja - serial animowany 08:15 MegaMan NT Warrior - serial animowany 08:35 MegaMan NT Warrior - serial animowany 09:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force - serial animowany 09:25 Yin Yang Yo! - serial animowany 09:50 Yin Yang Yo! - serial animowany 10:15 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 10:40 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 11:05 Sobotnie niespodzianki 12:20 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 12:45 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 13:10 Wojownicze żółwie ninja - serial animowany 13:35 Shuriken School - serial animowany 14:00 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle - serial animowany 14:45 Yin Yang Yo! - serial animowany 15:05 Yin Yang Yo! - serial animowany 15:30 Spiderman - serial animowany 15:55 Galactik Football - serial animowany 16:20 Iggy Arbuckle - serial animowany 16:45 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force - serial animowany 17:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody - serial komediowy 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody - serial komediowy 18:25 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 18:50 Planeta skeczu - serial animowany 19:00 Naruto - serial animowany 19:25 Naruto - serial animowany 19:50 Naruto - serial animowany 20:15 Wojownicze żółwie ninja - serial animowany 20:40 Wojownicze żółwie ninja - serial animowany 21:05 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody - serial komediowy 21:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody - serial komediowy 21:55 Spiderman - serial animowany 22:20 Spiderman - serial animowany 22:45 Naruto - serial animowany 23:10 Naruto - serial animowany 23:35 Naruto - serial animowany MiniMini 06:00 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 28 06:10 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 29 06:20 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 30 06:30 Tabaluga - serial animowany odc. 1 06:55 Tomek i przyjaciele - serial animowany odc. 20 07:05 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 52 07:30 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 53 07:55 Lisek Pablo - serial animowany odc. 9 08:00 Noddy - serial animowany odc. 60 08:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - kurs języka francuskiego dla dzieci 08:15 Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany odc. 5 08:25 ¦winka Peppa - serial animowany odc. 10 08:35 Listy od Feliksa - serial animowany odc. 5 08:50 Rumcajs - serial animowany odc. 1 09:00 Zdjęciaki - serial animowany odc. 45 09:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - serial animowany odc. 26 09:20 NiedĽwiedĽ w dużym niebieskim domu - program dla dzieci odc. 22 09:45 Bracia koala - serial animowany odc. 20 10:00 ¦wiat Elmo - serial animowany odc. 49 10:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku - serial animowany odc. 65 10:40 Globtroter Grover - serial animowany odc. 28 10:45 Sesame English - serial animowany odc. 33 11:00 Noddy i przygoda na wyspie - film animowany 11:25 ¦winka Peppa - serial animowany odc. 9 11:35 Listy od Feliksa - serial animowany odc. 4 11:50 Rumcajs - serial animowany odc. 52 12:00 Tabaluga - serial animowany odc. 14 12:25 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 121 12:30 Kacze opowie¶ci - serial animowany odc. 48 12:55 Przygody kota Filemona - serial animowany odc. 26 13:05 Małe zoo Lucy - serial animowany odc. 6 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - serial animowany odc. 11 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda - serial animowany odc. 26 14:00 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 25 14:10 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 26 14:20 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 27 14:30 Tabaluga - serial animowany odc. 26 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele - serial animowany odc. 19 15:05 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 50 15:30 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 51 15:55 Lisek Pablo - serial animowany odc. 8 16:00 Zdjęciaki - serial animowany odc. 44 16:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - serial animowany odc. 25 16:20 NiedĽwiedĽ w dużym niebieskim domu - program dla dzieci odc. 21 16:45 Bracia koala - serial animowany odc. 19 17:00 ¦wiat Elmo - serial animowany odc. 48 17:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku - serial animowany odc. 64 17:40 Globtroter Grover - serial animowany odc. 27 17:45 Sesame English - serial animowany odc. 32 17:55 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 122 18:00 Polly World - film animowany 19:10 Małe zoo Lucy - serial animowany odc. 7 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - serial animowany odc. 12 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda - serial animowany odc. 1 VH1 Polska 06:00 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 08:00 Rock Your Baby - magazyn muzyczny dla dzieci 09:00 Wake Up - pobudka z VH1 11:00 VH1 Cafe - magazyn muzyczno-kulturalny 11:30 W domu u... - z wizyt± u gwiazd 12:00 Aerobic - energetyczna muzyka 13:00 Twoja muzyka, twoja lista - na życzenie 15:00 Polonez - polskie hity 16:00 Ostateczna odliczanka 20:00 Najdroższe domy gwiazd - reality show 21:00 Moje wielkie bajeczne wesele - reality show 22:00 Retrosexual - zagl±damy w przeszło¶ć 23:00 Saturday Night Fever - gor±czka sobotniej nocy 02:00 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 04:00 Chillout - teledyski dla nocnych marków National Geographic HD 08:00 Okiem lamparta - film dokumentalny 10:00 W Zakazanym Mie¶cie: Tajemnice - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Okiem lamparta - film dokumentalny 13:00 W Zakazanym Mie¶cie: Tajemnice - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Okiem lamparta - film dokumentalny 16:00 W Zakazanym Mie¶cie: Tajemnice - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Okiem lamparta - film dokumentalny 19:00 W Zakazanym Mie¶cie: Tajemnice - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Polowanie na my¶liwego: Czarna ¶mierć - serial przyrodniczy 21:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: L±dowanie bez widoczno¶ci - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Wszystko o...: Golenie - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Polowanie na my¶liwego: Czarna ¶mierć - serial przyrodniczy 00:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: L±dowanie bez widoczno¶ci - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Wszystko o...: Golenie - serial dokumentalny Tele 5 06:50 Prognoza pogody 06:55 Telezakupy 09:20 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki - program sportowy 09:50 JeĽdziec srebrnej szabli - serial animowany odc. 37/52 10:15 JeĽdziec srebrnej szabli - serial animowany odc. 38/52 10:40 Prognoza pogody 10:50 Finanse Niuanse - magazyn 11:25 Australijski patrol - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/13 11:55 Buon Appetito! 3 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 12:50 Akwanauci - serial dokumentalny 13:20 Gor±ca czekolada - komedia 15:05 Pręgierz - program publicystyczny 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:20 Dziękujemy za wszystko - komedia obyczajowa 18:00 Małolat - komedia obyczajowa 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Prawda absolutna - thriller 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:05 Ocean dusz - serial sensacyjny odc. 4/6 23:05 Najgorszy seks w życiu - serial komediowy odc. 3/10 23:35 Punkt G - serial komediowy odc. 13/16 00:10 Dziewczyna do wzięcia - film erotyczny 01:50 Najgorszy seks w życiu - serial komediowy odc. 4/10 03:30 Rybia nocka TMT 5:00 Bajeczna pora - Pasmo polskich bajek dla dzieci 8:00 Muzyczne pobudzenie - Muzyka 8:15 Świat fitnessu - Informacje 8:45 Muzyczne pobudzenie - Muzyka 9:00 Telezakupy - Program reklamowy 10:00 Mocna jazda - Informacje 11:00 Godzina sportu w TMT - Magazyn sportowy 12:00 Bajeczna pora - Pasmo polskich bajek dla dzieci 15:00 Podróże i wycieczki z mojej walizeczki - Dokument 16:00 Portrety - Dokument 17:00 Hobbissimo: Kuchnia smaku - Skarbnica kulinarnych pomysłów 17:30 Świat fitnessu - Informacje 18:30 Spółka ZOO - Poradnik dla właścicieli i hodowców zwierząt 19:00 Hit & Bit: TMT Klip - Muzyka 21:00 W telesieci - Informacje 22:00 Hit & Bit: TMT Klip - Muzyka 23:00 Filmy animowane dla dorosłych - Film animowany 0:00 Trance Vision - Muzyka 1:00 Z archiwum TMT: Noc z TMT - Rozrywka 2:00 Telezakupy - Program reklamowy 3:00 Muzyczny Trance Vision - Muzyka 13eme Rue 6:05 Tribunal - "Passage interdit" odc. 104/178; (F 1990) 6:20 Tribunal - "Une fille de trop" odc. 96/178; (F 1990) 6:50 Tribunal - "Une vie de chien" odc. 97/178; (F 1990) 7:20 Duo de maîtres - Honneur et bienséance; (D 2004) Org: "Edel & Starck" 8:05 Duo de maîtres - "Peines d'amour perdues" odc. 8/13; (D 2005) Org: "Edel & Starck" 9:00 Quai nş1 - Film kryminalny Amie-amie; Reżyseria: Patrick Jamain (F) 10:35 Compte Ś rebours - "Double meurtre" odc. 1/13; (E 2007) Org: "Cuenta atrás" 11:30 Compte Ś rebours - "Vol 5168" odc. 2/13; (E 2007) Org: "Cuenta atrás" 12:30 Krash zone : les héros de l'extrüme - Rozrywka 13:00 Dossier 13 - Sztuka i kultura 13:10 Nuclear Target - Film sensacyjny Org: "The Marksman". Reżyseria: Marcus Adams (USA 2005) 14:45 Cinquiĺme sous-sol - Org: "No Way Up". Reżyseria: James Seale (USA 2005) 16:15 Attack Force - Film sensacyjny Reżyseria: Michael Keusch (RUM/GB/USA 2006) 17:50 L'agence tous risques - "Au-delŚ de la riviĺre" odc. 1/2; Org: "The A-Team". Reżyseria: Michael O'Herlihy (USA 1984) 18:45 L'agence tous risques - "Au-delŚ de la riviĺre" odc. 2/2; Org: "The A-Team". Reżyseria: Michael O'Herlihy (USA 1984) 19:40 Krash zone : les héros de l'extrüme - Rozrywka 20:35 Séance 13 - Film i teatr 20:45 Accords et Ś cris - Reżyseria: Benoît D'Aubert (F) 22:20 Quai nş1 - Film kryminalny Ne réveillez pas les morts qui dorment; Reżyseria: Patrick Jamain (F/B 2005) 0:00 Les faits Karl Zéro : l'émission - Inne 0:55 Intermĺde - Inne Kinderkanal 6:00 Dragon - Der kleine dicke Drache - Das Hobby / Der verquere Tag; Regie: Thomas Schneider-Trumpp (D/CDN/COR) 6:15 Antje - Antje und das Tor zum Märchenland; Regie: Martin Otevrel (D 2004) 6:30 Björn Bär - Das Kissen; (S/D 2004) 6:40 10+2 - Überraschung am Bahnhof / Milenia ist da; Regie: Miquel Pujol / Joan Espinach (E 1994-2004) 7:00 Tauch, Timmy, Tauch! - Gefährliche Algenblüte / Der Supermagnet; Orig: "Dive Olly Dive!". Regie: Bob Doucette / Jane Schneider / Garry Hurst (USA/IRL/AUS/D 2005-2007) 7:25 Woofy - Woofys Hundehütte / Woofy im Abseits; Regie: Dominique Etchecopar (F/CDN 2004-2006) 7:35 Doctor Snuggles - Doctor Snuggles; Regie: Joop H. Visch (GB/NL 1980) 8:00 Sesamstraße - Lernen mit Spaß für Kinder 8:25 Peppa Wutz - Polly Piepmatz; Orig: "Peppa Pig". Regie: Neville Astley, Mark Baker (GB 2004-2005) 8:30 Klinik Hügelheim - Ein Gespenst geht um / Blind wie ein Maulwurf; Regie: Pascal Le Notre (GB/F/D 1999-2003) 8:50 Tanzalarm - Berufe musikalisch vorgestellt 9:00 Au Schwarte! - Die Abenteuer von Ringel, Entje und Hörnchen - Das spukende Schiffswrack; Regie: John Over (USA 2003-2006) 9:25 Huhu Uhu - Abenteuer im Kreuzkrötenkraut - Das Riesen-Baby; Regie: Leo Nielsen (GB 2003) 9:35 Tom und das Erdbeermarmeladebrot mit Honig - Tom ohne Brille / Tom und das Schwein vom Müller; Regie: Andreas Hykade (D 2002-2004) 9:45 Mit-Mach-Mühle - Geschichten zum mit- und nachmachen 10:00 Kleiner Roter Traktor - Karottendiebe / Milchshake; Orig: "Little Red Tractor". Regie: Russell Haigh / Dave Scanlon (GB 2003-2006) 10:20 Benjamin: bärenstark! - Drunter und drüber / Wo ist Daniel?; Regie: Chris Schouten (GB/CDN 2003) 10:40 Isegrim & Reineke - Das große Friedensabkommen / Der Hofball; Regie: Eric Berthnier / Daniel Sarriet (D/F/L 2004) 11:05 Hier ist Ian - Hinter Schokoriegeln; Orig: "Being Ian". Regie: Dallas Parker / Josh Mepham / Andy Bartlett (CDN 2003-2007) 11:30 Piratenfamilie - Irvins Schulden / Oma Schießpulver; Regie: Y. Coulon / B. Marthouret (F 2000) 12:15 Tutenstein - Das Sed-Fest; Regie: Bob Richardson, Rob LaDuca (USA/COR 2003-2004) 12:40 Bernd das Brot - Erdbeben in der Schlossallee / Das große Versöhnungsessen; Regie: Jochen Donauer / Tommy Krappweis (D 2007) 13:05 Classic Cartoon - Tom, Jerry & Co - Der rosarote Panther: Der rosarote Fliegenfänger / Der rosarote Panther: Rosarot auf hoher See / Der rosarote Panther: Rosarot und gut gewogen 13:25 Bernard - Im Eis - Höhenrausch / Der Sturm / Im ewigen Eis; Regie: José Luis Ucha, Claudio Biern Lliviria (E/F 2005) 13:35 Popeye, der Seefahrer - Selbstverteidigung; Orig: "Popeye all new". Regie: Joy Batchelor / Gene Deitch / Paul Fennell / John Halas / Jack Kinney / Seymor Kneitel / Billy Tyler (US 14:00 Olis wilde Welt - Tiermagazin 15:00 Tigerenten-Club - Der Club zum Mitmachen 16:25 Fortsetzung folgt - Dokureihe für Kinder 16:50 Löwenzahn - Geschichten aus Natur, Umwelt und Technik 17:15 Schloss Einstein - (480); Regie: Inga Taube (D 1998-2007) 17:40 ReläXX - Trendmagazin 18:00 Shaun das Schaf - Das kleine Horrorschaf / Schluckauf; Orig: "Shaun The Sheep". Regie: Richard Goleszowski (GB 2004-2007) 18:15 Baby Looney Tunes - Sag niemals nie / Ente gut, alles gut; Regie: Michael Hack, Scott Heming, Jeffrey Gatrall (USA 2002) 18:40 Macius - Die gefüllte Torte; (D/F/PL/H 2002) 18:50 Unser Sandmännchen - Gutenachtgeschichte 19:00 Pippi Langstrumpf - Pippi, die Ballonfahrerin; Orig: "Pippi Laengstrump". Regie: Paul Riley (S 1997-1998) 19:25 Willi wills wissen - Reportagen für Kinder 19:50 Karen in Action - Magazin für Kinder 20:15 Fungus, der Nachtschreck - Finsterland in Gefahr; (CDN/GB 2003) 21:00 Sendepause - Inne Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic HD z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 13eme Rue z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kinderkanal z 2007 roku